Toy Soldiers
by grungekitty
Summary: a space monkey shows up, and why doesn't SPRX trust him? is SPRX overreacting? or is there something up with this dude? READ TO FIND OUT! SPOVA ALL OVA! LOL! that was stupid XD but it rhymed!


**guess I'm a little over due to write**

***amine sweat drop***

**"Toy Soldiers" by Marianas Trench**

**very VERY based on that song**

**like, REALLY based!**

**the song sounds like it's about a guy with a sweet little crush**

**but if you listen carefully, you'll be scared of this "guy"**

**lol!**

**anyway, I will be using lines from the song like crazy!**

**I guess that's it...**

**enjoy ^v^**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

the hyper force had just finished a huge battle and were all out of breathe as Shuggazoom citizens smiled and laugh in celebration of their hero's latest victory

then most people were carrying on with festivities

you see there was a rather popular festival going on in Shuggazoom at the time

and tons of off world visitors were wondering the streets

including a certain space monkey (yes, that is what I'm calling it!) named Ko **(A/N: I **_**always **_**stress over names! so THERE! that's simple and would be a pain to type a million times! -grungekitty)**

the Hyper force decided to walk around when something caught Nova's eye, or rather, ear

"Who'll be my Montague now?  
To this broken Capulet!  
How, HOW, **HOW**,if not for you?"

Nova turned to see a large crowd gathered around someone reciting poetry

she ran through the crowd to get a better view of who and the team followed

"and you'll be my local hero,  
Be my role model!  
And don't, DON'T, **DON'T**,fail me now!" continued a brown monkey

the brown monkey met eyes with Nova and the rest of the team.

he quickly finished his poem and ran straight toward them as the crowd moved on

He ran up and began to shake Nova's hand

"hi, I'm Ko! I'm your biggest fan! It's so good to finally meet ya" Ko smiled

"well hi Ko, we don't normally meet very many monkeys" Nova smiled

SPRX pouted and crossed his arms

Ko dashed up to SPRX and pulled his hand out of his crossed arms and started to shake it

SPRX yanked his hand back

"well nice to meet ya too, but we should be getting back" SPRX snipped

Gibson rolled his eyes

"don't mind him, he just has issues with new people" Gibson remarked as he shook Ko's hand

Ko then shook Chiro, Otto and Antauri's hands

"hey, if you guys aren't busy, maybe we could hang out?" Ko asked

"sure" Nova chirped

and SPRX said something under his breathe

"really? that's fantastic!" Ko said with glee "when?"

"whenever I guess" Chiro said

Ko's face dropped a bit, but quickly went back to happy

only SPRX noticed

"there is something up with this guy" SPRX thought "something isn't right..."

...

the hyper force was out getting cupcakes with their new friend Ko

this wasn't the first time they had all gone out

they'd been getting cupcakes on Thursdays for a couple weeks now

and a couple other outings

most the team enjoyed Ko's company

but SPRX still hadn't warmed up to him

this is why he wasn't there

he was back on the robot, in his room

"what is it about that guy?" SPRX said out loud

SPRX didn't even know why he didn't like this guy!

maybe it was how close he stood to Nova

SPRX just got a fight or flight feeling when he was near him!

and SPRX sure didn't like Nova being near him either!

he'd already voiced his concern, but everyone thought he was crazy, or jealous

that last one was mostly Gibson.

whatever! it's probably fine!

...

the hyper force had finished their cupcakes

"so...who's up for ice cream?" Ko asked

"sure" Nova shrugged

"nah! I'm good" Chiro said

"I don't care for any at the moment" Antauri said

"I actually really want to get back to the robot to work on something" Otto said

"I guess it's just you and Nova" Gibson said as he got up

Ko was barely able to stay quiet, he'd been waiting for this forever!

"alright" he said, masking his excitement

...

SPRX heard the team come in, so he jumped up to greet them

but something was missing

"where's Nova?" SPRX asked

"her and Ko went out for ice cream" Chiro said nonchalantly

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE WITH HIM!?" SPRX screamed as he ran out

he didn't know how, but he knew something bad was going to happen

"SPRX you're being paranoid!" Gibson called out

"I don't know what that means!" SPRX yelled as he ran outside

Gibson face palmed, then ran after him with the rest of the team

...

Nova and Ko were walking alone down a street, ice cream in hand

vanilla with rainbow sprinkles of course **(A/N:remember Cherry? XD- grungekitty)**

the Ko turned into an alley

Nova followed

"Nova?" Ko said

"yeah?" Nova said

"I'm your biggest fan you know? don't you think I deserve...a little more?" Ko asked shyly

"what?...what do you mean?" Nova asked, a little scared

"don't you want love?" Ko asked

"what?! NO!" Nova yelled as she backed into the wall

Ko approached her

"Nova, I will love you like goodbye.  
I will love you like you died,  
died a martyr for me" Ko said sweetly in her ear

"GET OFF OF ME!" Nova screamed as she pushed him off, unimpressed by his poetry

both ice cream cones were on the ground by now

Ko looked back angrily

"Don't you look so shocked!" Ko snapped

then he slammed his fist against the wall

"This was _not _the way I planned it!" he said in frustration, the turned back to Nova "How bout a little gratitude for what I say?!"

"Ko, stop!" Nova said

next thing Nova knew, she was struggling against Ko's grip

"Don't you fight back!" Ko said

Nova didn't know what Ko did, all she knew was that she was struggling to stay awake

"No..." Ko said calmly "this will hurt less if you just submit!"

"no!" Nova tried to say as she fought, but her mouth was covered

"sssssshhhh!" Ko shushed

Nova tried to stay awake

Ko set her on the ground genitally

"I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers" Ko quietly sung as Nova fell asleep

Nova let out on last moan of protest

then Ko quietly dragged her away

...

SPRX was out of breathe, but he kept running, he had check every ice cream place in town, they _had _to be here!

SPRX ran in

"*pant pant pant* is *pant* No- *pant pant* Nova here?" SPRX said as he gasped for air

"no, her and that other monkey did get some ice cream about an hour ago, they took it to go, they went that direction" the women said as she pointed

SPRX couldn't get enough breathe to thank the women, so he gestured his hand

SPRX turned to run off, but collapsed in Chiro's arms

"I think he's hyperventilating!" Gibson yelped, then took action

"honestly SPRX, she's probably back on the robot be now" Gibson said calmly when SPRX could breath again

SPRX still couldn't speak, and he was being held down by Antauri and Otto

then knew he was going to try and run

"... ...something... ...something bad... ...happened... ...I just... ...just know it... ..." SPRX managed

then Chiro walked in with a serious face

"I can't get a hold of Nova" he said in a dead serious tone

Antauri and Otto let go of SPRX

SPRX sat up

"it was Ko" he said

"well let's hope that he didn't think of disabling her tracker" Gibson said as he pulled out a scanner

the rest of the team nodded

...

Nova woke up, feeling dizzy

she tried to stand up

and fell over

"whoa!" she said drowsily

"They don't know you  
Not like I do  
Only you and I were meant to be together  
Understand you  
Just like I do  
Just like you and I were meant to be  
forever" Ko recited

he walk over to Nova's cage-like cell, then reached in and stroked Nova's head

"One day you will learn to love me. One day you will thank me... ...you'll see" he said softly, then griped her fur "If I can't have you, No one can!"

then he walk off

Nova moaned, she couldn't see or think straight

"if this is permanent I'm gonna kill him!" Nova thought

then she saw him place something in her cell

it took he awhile, but she figured out that it was a toy solider

Nova felt sick!

then something happened, though Nova could figure out what in her condition

"Nova? Nova! Nova look at me!" SPRX said

SPRX said

_SPRX_

"SPRX!" Nova cried as she tried to get over to him, falling over in the process

but something soft caught her

"Nova? Nova what's wrong?!" SPRX said, very concerned as Nova shivered in his arms

"I don't know!" Nova confessed as she buried her head further into SPRX's chest, in her scared confusion, that was all she was sure was safe

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" SPRX screamed at Ko, with his right hand turned into a magnet, and his left hand holding Nova against his chest.

he had to keep her safe

"me and Nova are meant to be!" Ko yelled

"you think she liked being kidnapped?!" SPRX said, his magnet still ready to fire "being...whatever this is!?"

"It was necessary! if not, she'd leave! I wouldn't of kept her that way!" Ko said "you're ruining my plans! she was suppose to love me!"

"and you expected to _force _her to love you?! LOOK AT HER! she scared and hurt! do you really think that this is good for her?" SPRX yelled

then SPRX couldn't take it anymore, he attacked

Ko was out in one hit

the rest of the team flew over Ko, and Gibson shot a foam around Ko's wrist

SPRX turned his hand back in to a hand and wrapped it around Nova

and the _world _could convince him to let go!

...

Nova was siting in her room, think about what had happened

her spine chilled at the thoughts

she couldn't even remember what had happened when the hyper force came to rescued her

she was somewhere soft and safe, that's what she remembered

it was all like a dream

then SPRX came in

"hey Nova? you ok?" SPRX asked

"yeah" Nova said with out looking at him

"just wanted to be sure that all those drugs wore off, Gibson said that they should of by now, but, you know, just double checking" SPRX said awkwardly

then turned to leave

"SPRX!" Nova said

SPRX turned

"yes princess?" he joked

but his joker mode dimmed as her saw Nova's face

"what happened back there?" Nova asked "I can't remember anything"

SPRX's face turned a new shade of red

"well...um...I...I just...well you were...um..." SPRX babbled, unable to keep a sentence straight

"all I remember is something soft and safe" Nova lamented

SPRX's face was even brighter as he realized that she was remembering being against his chest

"what?" Nova asked, a little impatiently

"well...um...it's just...just that...I think I know what that was" SPRX blushed

"what?" Nova asked curiously

SPRX didn't know it was possible to blush even more!

he couldn't say it, he knew he couldn't say it!

but somehow, under some kind of miracle, SPRX said it

"I...I was holding you" SPRX said causally

"WHAT?!" Nova thought

it did make sense though, his fur was "soft"

but "safe"? since when was _SPRX _"safe"?

"_I'm _sorry" Nova finally said

"why?" SPRX said curiously

"I should have listened to you about Ko" Nova said

"It's ok, I have a habit of getting paranoid anyway" SPRX said, using the word Gibson had taught him

Nova search for words, but could find any

she looked at the red monkey before her

she'd always thought he was annoying, or at least _thought _she thought he was annoying

but in her weakest state, he was "safe"

Nova saw him look awkwardly at the ground

her eyes shifted to his lips

"OH NO!" she thought

she leaned in

"NO! NO! NO!" she thought

her eyes shut

"screw it!" she thought "I kind of like feeling 'safe' anyway"

and with out any protest, her and SPRX's lips met

* * *

**ok, that was a re written ending**

**the other one was WAY too long**

**so I hope you enjoyed ^v^**

**REVIEW IT!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
